The Lynx
by SIMONOCCENG207
Summary: Just a Fanfiction about the USA network TV show Burn Notice


FanFiction: Burn Notice (tv show)

Title: The Lynx

Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I associated with USA's Burn Notice.

This is my own work

 **This fandom is set between seasons 4 through 6**

It's mid morning on Thursday May 3, Michael is just getting back from his usual run, when he enters his loft. Fiona is waiting ready to give Michael a new job. "It's about time you get here." "I was out for a run, why the sudden concern?" He says with a flirtatious grin. "I'm not! It used to only take you 45 mins, are you getting slow in your old age?" He gives her a look of amusement and heads to the fridge for his ritualistic blueberry yogurt. "Here" Fi says handing him a manilla folder, "A new job? I was kinda hoping for a few days off, at least until Monday." He takes the paperwork and thumbs through it. "Well, people need our help Michael." Famous last words he thinks to himself.

The assignment is to meet with a local nightclub owner's wife whose husband has gone missing. The owner, Mark has been missing for about three days. Michael finishes up looking over the case and is already on his second dairy snack. "What are we thinking? Did he run off with another lady? Abandon his nightclub because he realized there are about one club for every three people in Miami?" Michael shakes his head at the idea of another nightclub gig. "I guess that's what we have to find out. I'll call Jesse to meet us here so we can make a plan .I'm assuming Sam is coming over for his noon-o'clock beer?" "Yeah, he'll be over shortly, I have to run over to my mom's place and give her car an oil change, it should only take an hour or so. You can come if you'd like. You know how much she likes you Fi." She can't help but crack a little smile at the idea that Michael invited her to keep Madeline out of his hair. "Sure, I'll tag along, I could go for your mom's iced tea anyways."

...

"Hey! Mikey, hope you don't mind I started without you" Sam says holding up a half empty bottle. "Sam it's 12:30, you're about 6 hours ahead of me _starting_." "Yeah, well you know, I've built up a tolerance of 'em from when I was a SEAL." "You're starting to look like a seal" Jesse says as he pats Sam's belly." "Well at least I don't…." "Alright children," Fi starts in, "let's get down to business." "Our client is Alicia Wilcox, she needs us to find her husband, uhhh, Michael?" "Mark, Mark Wilcox" Michael picks up where Fi left off." He's the owner of The Lynx, a nightclub off of Flagler Street. I guess he's been missing since Monday afternoon." "Woah, woah woah," Jesse looks at the folder, "The Lynx, yeah, I've been there, not the greatest atmosphere, always seemed a bit sketchy. But hey, they have a hell of a happy hour. "Sounds good to me, lets go check it out!" "Hold on Captain Morgan." Fi says to Sam, "Jesse, what did you mean by _sketchy_?" "I don't know, it just never felt quite right." "Okay, maybe I'll reach out to Sugar, see if he knows anything, he's hit every club in Miami….multiple times." Dreading the fact that he has to reconnect with his old neighbor.

It's about 4pm and they're all still in the loft. Jesse and Sam are playing darts and Fiona is cleaning her gun. "Alright thanks, yeah I won't forget." Michael hangs up the phone, "What did Sugar have to say?" Jesse asks, Fi looks up from her glock. "He said that he's hear rumors about some alcohol smuggling from that place, so it seems like a good place to start." Fiona finishes putting her weapon together, "What did this bit of information cost you this time?" "I told him I'd buy him a pack of beer and that you would take him on a date." "What?! I don't like that you do this to me Michael." "Oh come one, take one for the team" Sam says giving Fi a devilish grin. Jesse interrupts the glaring contest, "Alcohol, that makes sense, like I said, they had great booze, and at pretty good prices, I think we're on to something." Michael straightens the papers and puts them back into the file, "Alright, I think it's time we meet Mrs. Wilcox. Jesse, you ride with Fiona. Sam, it's you and I was always buddy." The four of them make their way down the stairs and into their cars. "You've got the address?" Michael askes. "Yeah, we'll see you in a few" She get into her red Hyundai and jets out like a racecar from the pit stop. "Maybe we should take the scenic route, just so she has to wait that much longer." "C'mon let's, go, we've got work to do" Michael says as he steps into his Charger.

Michael and Sam reach the Wilcox residents about 5 minutes after Fi and Jesse, "About time," Fi says. "Well, I tend to obey the traffic laws whenever I have the choice." He says while adjusting his sunglasses. "So how do we want to do this?" Sam asks. Jesse makes his way up the driveway, "Let's just talk to her and see what she has to say. Michael knocks, Mrs. Wilcox? My name is Michael Westen, I'm here about your husband." They hear sounds coming from inside the house, _click, click, click, click_. "Wow, she has more locks on her door than a cat has lives" Sam says. The door opens slightly. A middle aged woman peers out, takes a once over of all four team members, then answers, "Hi, yes, come in." She closes the door behind them and locks everything back up. Fiona, as always gets right to the point. "So your husband is missing? Do you know why or where he might have gone? Is there someone you're afraid of?" She asks, guestering back at the heavily secured door. "He's been missing since Monday, we were supposed to have dinner and he had an appointment the next morning with the chiropractor. When he didn't show up I knew something was wrong. He's been complaining about his back for a month!" "And the locks?" Jesse adds. "Well, those are for, umm. Listen, Mark does a little side business out of the back of the club. He allows a guy named Rick Foster to store his illegally obtained _goods_ and resell them to other distributors. But we've been talking about selling the bar for a few weeks. We've never met him but Rick is tied with a lot of very powerful people who would not be happy if it got shut down." "So you think that somehow Foster is responsible for your husband's disappearance?" Michael asked. "It's possible. I just don't know what else it could be." "So," Sam starts, "Because of the illegal _trading_ you do, you couldn't turn to the police?" "Yeah, I got your name from my friend, you helped her track down her kid a while back, she didn't have anything but good things to say about you." Fiona glances at Michael who in turn rises and offers Mrs. Wilcox a hand up. "We will look into this for you and do our best to get to the bottom of it." He says reassuringly as he shakes Alicia's hand. "We'll be in touch" "Thank you so much, I just don't know what I would do if I lost Mark." Sam uses his soft spoken voice to try and comfort Alicia. "Hey now, don't think that way, we will do everything we can to find him." Alicia makes her way to the door, unlocks all the dead bolts, and allows the team to leave, "Thank you, really, you guys are my only hope."

...

Back at the loft the team is starting to figure out a plan. "So at least we have a name, Rick Foster. I'll look into him and see what I can find. A man that powerful has got to be in the system somewhere." "Good idea Jess. Fi and I are going to check out the club. Think you can run interference Sam?" "What? Come on Mikey, Why do you guys always get the fun jobs?" "Because, if you went in, you would be in there far too long with far too many fruity drinks and come out with zero usable intel." Fiona says. "That was one time in Brazil, and the bartender had the hots for me, I can't help it if the ladies have a thing for Sam Axe. But fine, I'll wait outside while you guys do all the heroic work" Sam says, obviously saddened by the idea of staying sober tonight. "We're just going to see what this place is like, nothing heroic, and no shooting or blowing up, right Fi?" Michael says glancing over to see her packing some C4 into a bag. "Alright, alright, it's just a safety precaution, you never know when you might need a new evacuation route."

"I think I've got something" Jesse address the three, looking up from his laptop. "Foster, Rick. Born 1960. It looks like he has a few priors for armed robbery and identity fraud. He has been tied with a illegal trade operations but they didn't have enough to actually convict him. It seems as though he might have quite a few people working for him that take the blame to keep him out of jail." "Okay, so maybe we can find some of his associates at the club. Fi, how do you feel about becoming the wife of drug smuggling business man?" "Oh Michael, I thought you'd never ask!" I'll hang back and see what else I can find on Foster and his guys. Plus I don't want anyone to recognize me in the club." "Good idea Jess, keep us updated if you get anything else." Michael says as he starts for the door. Jesse gives a slight nod as the other three walk out.

It's about 8:30 pm when Fi, now known as Tiffany walks into The Lynx, with husband Garrett Stevenson on her arm. "Okay, let's see what we can find" Michael says as he holds the door and lets her walk in first.

Several minutes have past, the pair are about half way through with their drinks. "So what do you think?" He asks. "Two guys over in the corner, don't seem like real nightclubbers. The guy on the left is definitely packing." Michael stands up, leaving a 20 on the bar. "Let's go see if we can't get some VIP treatment, what do you say Mrs. Stevenson?" Fiona joins him as they start walking over to the guards.

"Hey there, I'm Tiffany and this is my husband Garett, are you part of Rick's crew?" The men look at eachother, then reply, "I think you have the wrong place." "Oh come one guys" Fi starts. "My husband and I are looking to expand our business, we spoke to Foster a few days ago and he told us to check his place out. Isn't that right honey?" "Sure is, he said that he runs the best import-export business in town. That if we're looking to grow he would be interested in seeing what we have to offer." The men look at eachother once again. "It's just that Mr. Foster doesn't let anyone back here that he hasn't introduced to us in person." The other man chimes in, "Yeah, but he did say he was looking for some more buyers. Plus, didn't he have to go to his kids school or something today?" "Alright you can have a quick look around, but don't touch anything okay?" Michael steps right up, "No of course not, we're just looking to see how good his stash really is. I don't want to get involved with a guy that sells domestic beer out of a little nightclub. I'm past that stage of my life." The men give each other another look, "trust me Mr. Stevenson, this is a growing business, we've got all sorts of products coming in and out everyday. You will not be dissapointed."

"What, no umbrella drink to go? I could really use a frosty right about now." Sam says as Fi and Michael approach the car. "So, how was it, did you guys find anything?" He asks as he starts his Cadillac. Michael climbs into the back seat, "There's definitely something going on in there. There were some broken crates and it looked like there might have been a struggle. If we're lucky it was Mark getting taken by Foster. That way we'd at least know it was him. And I think this smuggling thing is way bigger than I had originally thought." "I can't believe how easy it was to get the guys to let us in. I didn't even get to use my sexy talk." Fiona says as she clicks her seatbelt. "Well save it" Michael says, "you might need it when we meet Rick Foster." Sam puts the car into gear and starts heading back to the loft.

...

The three walk into the loft. The smell of take out is in the air. Jesse is in the kitchen, chopsticks in hand. "Hey, I just started, I figured you guys would be hungry too. We have chicken lo mein, some dumplings, shrimp curry, and those short ribs Sam likes." "Finally, someone who understands that a man has got to eat!" Sam says as he reaches for the container. "Gee wiz, maybe I should move in with you" Fiona says to, "Having dinner ready and waiting when I get home, I guess chivalry isn't dead yet." She looks at her fake husband and then to Jesse, giving him a wink and a smile as she grabs a fork from the drawer. "Let's eat and I can tell you guys what other information I found on Foster." Jesse says as he takes a bite of a dumpling.

It's Friday, about 9:30 in the morning when Alicia Wilcox receives a phone call, she look to see who it is. "Mark3" She almost drops her coffee. "Hello?! Mark? Honey, where are you? Are you okay, Hello?" When she pauses for a breath she hears a voice on the other end, but it's not her husband's. "Mrs. Wilcox, We have your husband, we're keeping him until you change your mind about selling." _click_

Before she even realizes what she's doing she hears Michael on the phone. "Hello? Hello? Mrs. Wilcox is that you?" She snaps out of her trance now aware that she called Michael. "Hi, um yes. I just got a call from Marks phone, but it wasn't him, they said they're keeping him until I, I don't even know. Do you think you could, um." "We're on our way, sit tight it'll be about 30 mins." Michael tells her then hangs up.

"What's going on? Is everything alright?" Fiona asks, "We need to head over to Alicia's place, I guess she got a call from one of Foster's men. Can you drive? I'll call Jesse and Sam and have them meet us there." "Sure, but Michael" she says grabbing her keys, "I can make it in 20." He smiles and grabs his sunglasses. "What else it new Fi?" and they walk out the door.

"Sam, I need you to meet Fi and I over at the Wilcox residents. Foster's guys have made contact, we're about 30." "TWENTY" Fiona interjects. "Fine 20 mins out." Sam turns off his tv, "Okay yeah, I'll be right there." Michael hangs up and then hits the speed dial for Jesse Porter. "Hello" Jesse answers his phone, just finishing up his morning workout. "Hey, Jess. can you meet me, Sam, and Fi at Alicia's house? She just got a call from someone who is holding Mark" "Wow, okay, I just have to get dressed and I'll make my way over." "Great, thanks, see you soon" Michael puts his phone in his left inner pocket of his suit.

 _Knock knock_. "Mrs. Wilcox, it's Michael and Fiona." _click, click, click, click_. "Thank you so much for getting here so soon. "I found an email from the real estate agent. I looks like we may have gotten an offer already, but agreeing to it is not something he would do without talking to me first." "Do you have a copy of the email?" "Yes, I can pull it up." She reaches for a small purple 9x7 tablet on the coffee table. "Here, this is all it says."

 _Dear Mr. Wilcox,_

 _I have a client that might be interested in The Lynx and is prepared to pay your asking price. How does next Wednesday at 2:00 pm sound so we can all go over it? Sincerely,_

 _Beth Goodrich._

 _"_ Alright, this is good. It looks like they should've meet April 25th. Fi, you and Jesse try and locate this Beth Goodrich. Possibly figure out what company she works for?" "Yep, we're on it." "Mrs. Wilcox, this is good news, we're getting more information about what might have been going on and the reasons behind your husband's disappearance. I promise as soon as we find anything out I will let you know, we'll be in touch." Michael says as he closes the door behind him.

The two pairs drive off towards the loft, and as always Fi accelerates at about the same speed you would see during the Indy 500. "I guess that went well" Sam says casting his eyes towards his partner, "Yeah, at least now we have some more things to go on. I really want to get this case resolved then take a few weeks off." Sam nods in agreeance, "I hear you buddy. I could really use a few days to spend with Elsa." They step out of the car, Sam fixing his Hawaiian shirt as Michael straightens his sunglasses and heads towards the door. After a few hours in the loft, Jesse discovers that Beth Goodrich works for Star's Realtors and is able to see her profile through the website. The Lynx is listed as _Sale Pending._ Upon Michaels suggestion the team agrees to find out who the client is and see what links he has to Foster.

…

It's now Saturday, Jesse was able to retrieve the client information and reach out to set up a meeting. "Alright, so Fi and I are going to meet this Ian guy down at the docks, tell him we're also interested in buying. Can you and Sam go brief Alicia on what we have so far?"

Michael and Fiona had just ordered when a man comes and sits down. "Hi, are you Mr. and Mrs. Stewart? I'm Ian Golding." He reaches out a hand for Michael to shake. As soon as they look up they put it all together. They are able to keep civil during the meeting and about 30 minutes later are saying their goodbyes. Once in the car, Michael pulls out his phone and hits Sam's speedial. "Hey, Mikey, how'd it go?" "Sam, put me on speaker phone... Ian, the client, is Rick Foster, Fi and I recognized him immediately from the file Jesse has. I think I know what's going on. We'll be there soon." He hangs up.

"So, with his previous offences of identity fraud, Foster must have impersonated this Ian guy in order to get closer to Mark." Everyone in the room was thinking the same thing. Sam and Jesse met with Alicia and told her about the possible buyer. They plan on going back over tomorrow to inform her about Foster. "So, if we can plan another meeting then follow Foster, maybe we can find Mark." They agree with Michael's idea and start to put a plan into action.

Two days later Fi and Michael have another meeting set, this time about a block and a half away from The Lynx. "I was surprised to hear from you again so soon." "Well, what can we say, we're really eager to purchase!" A woman joins the three and takes a seat next to Foster. "I'd like you to meet my realtor, Beth Goodrich." The duos discuss numbers and counter eachothers offers, until Fi and Michael fold and pull their offers off the table. When the meeting is final over Michael and Fiona give Jesse and Sam the signal to tail the other two.

"Lucky for us they carpooled." Sam says as he turns down Grant Ave. After a 10 minute drive Beth and Foster pull into a storage container site and get out of their car. Sam and Jesse are parked at the entrance as to not blow their cover until the other two arrive. Once the team is reunited they start scanning for the possible kidnappers. Jesse spots them first and signals the team to follow, but before they can reach the storage locker, Beth and Rick got back in their car and drove away. "Here, this is the container they were parked at. Who wants to do the honors of picking the lock?" As if on cue Fiona steps up and the lock is off in less than 30 seconds. When they lift the door open they find Mark. "Hi, uh, my name is Michael Westen, are you Mark Wilcox?" The weak captive produces a nod. Jesse runs back to get the car while the other three help Mark to his feet.

Back at the Wilcox residents the team is having a conversation with Mark and Alicia. "So, Beth was working with Rick? Didn't see that coming." "You need to leave town" Michael tells the couple. "Move out of Florida and start your life over somewhere else. That's the only way to truly protect yourself from them. Change your names and leave all ties you have back here." "We'll put a tip into the local police about the real estate scam and the illegal smuggling, the PD will be taking care of them soon." Jesse tells them. "Thank you all so much! You have no idea how grateful we both are." Alicia says as she holds her husband's hand. "We will pack our things and leave today. Thanks again for saving my life. We don't have any money to give you, but here." He hands Michael an envelope. "It's the deed to The Lynx. Do what you want with it, but it's a great piece of property. I hope this will suffice for all your troubles." They all say their goodbyes and head for the door.

"Well" Michael says as he grabs a yogurt from his fridge, "I'm glad that we finished that up without a hitch. But now I'm taking some vacation time. No more cases for awhile." Jesse cleans up the paperwork and files everything away. Sam and Fiona join Michael at the counter to crack a cold one. "Sounds good to me brother." Sam says as he clinks his bottle with the plastic yogurt container.


End file.
